Responsible Government Act (Unpassed)
Author: Ainin MoRA Sponsors: Grenartia TR, Luziyca, Zokoria TR, Geilinor LD Urgency: Medium The Senate of Aurentina, ACKNOWLEDGING that no state in the world is totally free from corruption, HOWEVER NOTING it can significantly be diminished through efficient legislation, Section I - The Auditor-General A) The government agency of the Office of the Auditor-General of Aurentina (OAG) is created B) The head of this agency is to be known as the Auditor-General of Aurentina C) The Auditor-General is appointed by the President on advice of the Prime Minister D) The appointee is to hold a bachelor of business administration and be a chartered accountant at the very least E) He or she is to audit Aurentine government departments, agencies and publicly-owned enterprises once yearly F) He or she is to directly report to the President of Aurentina G) The Auditor-General may seat for two four-year terms at the maximum Section II - Conflict of Interest A) No senator, cabinet minister or other civil servant may vote on or issue decisions that will lead to direct personal monetary gain B) Point A is to exclude salary increases, pensions, tax cuts and tax credits C) Aurentine public servants violating this section will be charged with conflict of interest and fined at least twice their gain and no more than 10 times their gain D) Senators found to be violating this section must surrender their financial information to the Auditor-General who is to perform an investigation within 2 months of the offence Section III - Access to Information A) A file confidentiality system is created, from Open to Top Secret NB: Open > Confidential > Strictly Confidential > Top Secret B) Any document, file or letter issued in an official position by a national, provincial or municipal civil servant classified Confidential or lower may be released by request C) Any document, file or letter issued in an official position by a national, provincial or municipal civil servant classified Strictly Confidential is reclassified Open after 5 years D) Any document, file or letter issued in an official position by a national, provincial or municipal civil servant classified Top Secret is reclassified Open after 20 years E) Any document, file or letter issued in an official position by a national, provincial or municipal civil servant classified Confidential may be redacted before release, in a manner that does not impede understanding F) Any document, file or letter issued in an official position by a national, provincial or municipal civil servant may be redacted to remove personal information F) Internal Memorandums are classified Open after 6 months G) Access to information requests are to be sent to the Auditor-General, and may be sent by any citizen of the Commonwealth Section IV - Judicial Clarity A) No official or employee of the Aurentine Government is immune from prosecution for offences committed either on or off-duty B) No citizen, resident, business, organization or other entity in the Aurentine Commonwealth is immune from any legislation, unless specified otherwise in a concise manner C) The interpretation of legislation is the responsibility of the judicial, and not the executive or legislative branches CONCLUDING that this act is necessary for a stable and transparent government in Aurentina, Hereby passes the Responsible Government Act